An Alligator's Love Song
by kingdom nice
Summary: A fic for a friend. A young girl cannot sing, and wishes to be adopted. She meets a certain alligator one day, and teaches her how to sing. King Gator X OC
1. Chapter 1

An Alligator's Love Song

Chapter 1: A Sad Melody.

BURP!

King Gator had a big lunch, and was now swimming!  
It was a beautiful midday. And he couldn't care less.  
He dived deep down in the New Orleans swamp.

And He jumped up, shouting happily.  
The Alligator King made a huge splash!  
"This is so great!" He called out to himself.

Meanwhile, somewhere at a lonely dock, a young girl about thirteen years old was sad.  
She had dark brown hair, light brown eyes, a dark blue long sleeved shirt, navy blue shorts, and baby blue shoes.  
Her name was Melody.

She lived in a nearby orphanage.  
Every month, on the last day.  
Couples go to the place, and find the child they could find.

This made Melody a bit scared.  
Why? Mostly because She cannot get the notes right.  
When it's a low note, she can't be heard.

And when she sings a high note.  
The Windows break.  
The Dock was the place where no one would hear her.

But not for today.  
For a certain alligator would be coming near.  
And she breathed a little to try and sing.

King Gator was resting in the shades of the trees.  
It was then that he heard to him was a scream.  
He was wondering who did that.

So he got up, and yawned.  
The alligator king then went into the waters, to find the scream.  
To which sounded like someone was screeching.

He was like a log, looking for the screeching.  
The Alligator than found out the voice.  
It was Melody.

King Gator felt sorry for this beautiful creature.  
So he rose up, looking at the girl.  
"Young lady...Are you okay?" He asked.

Melody was surprised!  
An alligator was talking to her.  
She knew alligators were dangerous!

What if this alligator wanted to eat her?  
King Gator saw that she was scared, so he decided to go on the dry land and sat down.  
Melody noticed that this alligator was sort of civilized.

She carefully walked towards the alligator.  
And she saw him.  
Melody couldn't believe she was near and Alligator.

The Alligator spoke again.  
"I heard your voice. Is there something wrong?" He asked.  
Melody sat right next to him, and told him her problem.

"you see, I cannot sing. And I think the people do not want me as their daughter." She told him.  
King Gator noticed her dilemma.  
He then got an Idea.

"How about this? I'll teach you how to sing." King Gator told her.  
Melody looked at the Alligator.  
She smiled a little. And looked at him.

King Gator smiled at the young girl.  
Melody then hugged his big belly.  
"Thank you!" She called out.

He then hugged the girl softly.  
"By the way, I haven't gotten your name." The giant alligator said.  
Melody giggled, "It's Melody." she told him.

King Gator then introduced himself.  
"You can call me King Gator. But Gator would be fine." He said, using his tin can crown like a gentleman.  
Melody wondered.

"Gator, I was wondering." She said.  
The alligator king looked onto his new friend and student.  
"What is it Melody?" He asked, what was she wondering?

"I cannot go far away from the orphanage, so... Can We meet here again tomorrow?"  
Gator nodded.  
"But not before you give me one small lesson first." she continued.

Gator looked on with determination.  
"Let's start softly." he told her.  
"Tell me, how do you sing low?" Gator asked.

"No one can hear me." Melody said in a shy tone.  
Gator had a thoughtful look.  
And he told her this.

"How about a little louder, Like this." He told her.  
And he stood up, while Melody walked back a little.

_"Let's make music together.  
__Let's make sweet harmony."_

"How about that?" he told her.  
Melody closed her eyes, tried to sing a low note.

"Let's make music together.  
Let's make sweet harmony."

Melody looked embarrassed.  
"Um, how was that Gator?" she asked him.  
Gator looked at her.

"You almost got it. But it was like you were talking then singing." He said.  
The girl held her head low.  
The alligator didn't mean to hurt her feelings.

So he nuzzled her to get her spirits up.  
"Don't worry, you'll get the hang of it." He told her.  
Both King Gator and Melody smiled and she hugged his face.

"Thank you." she said.  
King Gator laughed softly.  
And he went into the water again.

But Melody forgot about something.  
And went onto the dock again.  
"Gator!" She called out.

The alligator king rose his head.  
"Yes?" He asked, wondering what the girl wanted.

"Well, how do I know it's you tomorrow?" She asked.  
The giant lipped alligator was lost in thought.

"How about this?" he asked, lifting his tail.  
And splashed his tail against the waters, in the tune of 'Let's make music together'  
The Tone deaf girl smiled.

"Thanks!" she called out.  
She was waving at him as he was swimming on his backside, and waved also.  
Melody then saw that the sun was setting.

And she went back to the orphanage.  
And besides, it's supper time.

When Gator got back to his lair, he had some strange feeling.  
What was it?  
It's not hunger.


	2. Chapter 2

An Alligator's Love Song

Chapter 2 Blooming Friendship.

Melody had gotten out, holding some food for her and King Gator.  
She went to the docks again. Hoping to meet King Gator again.  
The girl then heard the same splashes that the alligator king made last time.

She looked down and saw him.  
"Gator! I got food for both of us!" She called out, as Gator went out of the waters onto the dryland.  
King Gator licked his lips happily.

Melody gave him a couple Lamb chops.  
And she ate a slice of bread.  
The girl noticed the alligator's eating habits, as he was chewing loudly.

Of course, Alligators are wild.  
Gator then burped, kind of rude for a king.  
King Gator smiled at her.

"I was thinking, how about going to my place?" Gator asked.  
Melody thought, she didn't want the Orphanage to be worried about her.  
The alligator king nuzzled her.

"Don't worry, I'll drop you off here after our practices." he told her.  
His big pink lipped grin showing that he means it.  
Melody petted his jaw, and nodded.

Gator went on his four feet.  
"Hop onto my back." He said happily.  
Melody got onto his back.

King Gator went into the waters, leaving his backside in the open air for Melody to be dry.  
There wasn't much to see in the swamp.  
So Gator decided to talk to her.

"I was wondering, why are you at the Orphanage?" he asked.  
The tone deaf girl was surprised.  
"Well, my parents died when I was five years old, and I had nowhere else to go." she said sadly.

Gator felt sorry for her.  
"Don't you have any other relatives?" he asked.  
"Sorry, my mom and dad were the only children of my grandparents who are also dead." she said.

King Gator thought for a second.  
"Don't Worry Melody, they will find the right parents for you." He told her.  
The tone deaf girl smiled.

A little while later, they were at the entrance of King Gator's place.  
Kind of sewage-y  
"Melody, I would like you to close your eyes for a bit." The alligator said.

Melody did what she was told, and closed her eyes.  
She heard some doors opening.  
Melody couldn't get over the excitement.

"You can open your eyes now." Gator told her.  
The Tone Deaf girl opened her eyes to see something.  
It was a big bright place, mostly pink and purplish blue.

It looked kinda flamboyant for the alligator king.  
And in the middle was a giant oyster with some sort of crystal ball.  
The alligator king went to the oyster. Dropping Melody off first.

The floor was kind of bouncy.  
Then, King Gator got on it, making it even bouncier.  
"You know what I sang yesterday?" Gator asked.

Melody wondered why he said that.  
"Not really, but we sang Let's make music together, let's make sweet harmony." she told him.  
She then noticed a slight sadness in his eyes.

"What's wrong?" she asked.  
King Gator looked down at his new friend.  
"I sang it with a friend, At first I was going to eat him, but his voice was so beautiful." He told her.

"What happened to him?" She asked. He probably ate him.  
"After I chased another dog that bullied Charlie and another human, I ate the dog that bullied him." He told her.

"I went to find Charlie, but I couldn't find him. But the bully was delicious." He told her.  
Melody went to the fat alligator king, and sat next to him.  
"Don't worry, I'm sure he's all right." Melody told the alligator king.

"Now, how about you give me a singing lesson?" she asked him.  
King gator gave a smile.  
"Of course, after that. I have a gift for you." He told her.

King Gator lifted her up, and put her onto the crystal ball.  
"Melody, why don't we sing our low notes first as you sing along with me." He said, as he winked at her.  
Melody nodded. And looked on as Gator went a couple of steps back.

And he started dancing around Melody.

_King Gator "Let's make music together.  
Let's make sweet harmony."_

Melody then joined in with him.  
Getting off of the crystal ball, and danced with him.

_Both: Let's make music together, Baby._

King Gator: _You take the do_

Melody: _You take the re._

King Gator: _You better Hang onto me._

Gator then held his claw out to Melody, who took his claw to dance together.

Melody: _We are birds of a feather.  
__Looking for the right key._

King Gator: _Oh, let's make music together baby.  
Cause only music makes a person free._

Both: _Gonna make a beautiful song.  
Sing along_

King Gator: _Gonna let that natural beat,  
Move your feet._

Both:_ When the music is deep down  
There's nothing you can do._

King gator: _But believe, oh believe._

King Gator swung Melody while he held her.  
He looked into her eyes, her small voice, almost alongside him.  
Gator went into the water, back first, and Melody went onto his belly to ride.

Both: _There is nothing like singing.  
And our voices just blend.  
Oh, Let's make music together._

_Lift our voices together, partner.  
Let's make musc forever, baby.  
And we'll always be friends.  
Let's make music together.  
Le't make sweet harmony._

And they sang until they got to the place where King Gator slept.  
Melody knew how to sing low now.  
She then got off of King gator's belly, seeing his resting place.

The bed was mostly straw.  
And about three rocks.  
One rock had his tin can crown.

The second rock was bare, probably for his light blue swimming cap he had on his head right now.  
And the third rock?  
It held a necklace with the middle of a flower made out of seashells.

King Gator went next to her.  
"I made after I met you, A present of our friendship." He told her.  
Melody saw how beautiful it was.

The alligator king then got the necklace out of the rock, and gave it to her.  
She grabbed the necklace out his hands, and and around her neck.  
Melody really liked it. And hugged him.

"Thanks gator." She told her new reptilian friend.  
King Gator nuzzled her.  
"Your welcome my friend." He said, he felt that urge again.

Did this mean his ever growing love for her?  
But he didn't know that she got onto his back.  
"Oh, you want to go to your place? I forgot." he said.

Melody nodded her head.  
And they got onto the water back to the orphanage.  
The two of them got onto the dryland.

"See you tomorrow." Gator said. Holding his claw to shake.  
Melody shook his claw, and kissed his cheek.  
"See you tomorrow King Gator." she said, as the sun was setting.

She ran to the orphanage again.  
King Gator wanted to follow her.  
But he didn't want Melody's friends and guardians to be scared.

"I think I love her..." He told himself.


	3. Chapter 3

An Alligator's Love Song

Chapter 3: A special surprise.

A couple of days had past.  
And Gator still couldn't find the words to tell Melody that he loved her.  
But he still liked her as a friend.

He visited her again.  
And as he nuzzled her, while she hugged him, he asked her something.  
"Did you bring your swimsuit?" He asked. Yesterday, he asked if she could swim.

And she can swim. She wore a light blue swimsuit under her clothing and a towel.  
She got onto his back, riding him to his place.  
Gator wondered how she was going to take her cloths off.

Melody told him that she was going to take it off in his room.  
And she talked to him about how things were doing at the orphanage.  
"Only a week to go until the end of the month." she said.

And a Week for Gator to confess his love for her.  
"What are you thinking Gator?" Melody asked the big lipped alligator.  
"Nothing much, I don't know if you're going to remember me when you're adopted." he told her.

Melody gave a soft laugh.  
"Don't worry, I will remember you." She told him.  
Gator smiled, and then laughed.

When they got to his room.  
Melody got her clothes off, and put them onto Gator's nest.  
When she turned around, Melody noticed that King Gator was trying to tell her something.

"Gator, what wrong?" she asked. Gator's lips quivering from nervousness.  
King Gator looked into her eyes.  
He decided to tell her the truth.

"Melody, since I met you. I had this feeling." He told her.  
The girl wonder, what was it?  
King Gator was getting anxious.

"The truth is...I love you." He told her.  
Melody was surprised by this.  
She couldn't know what to do.

An Alligator loves her.  
And this is her friend.  
The girl sighed.

"I love you too Gator." she told him.  
She kissed his lips. Gator looked on with happiness.  
Both of them looked at each other happily.

"How about we take a swim?" Gator asked her.  
Melody kissed gator again.  
"Of course Gator." She told him.

King Gator first got into the water.  
And he saw Melody got into the water.  
It felt cold at first, but she shrugged it off.

And swam to Gator.  
The two of them got out of his room, and into his big room.  
The alligator king licked his lover.

"Ready my Siren?" He asked her.  
Melody touched his lips, and told him she was ready.  
Both of them started swimming.

The two of them laughed.  
With King Gator splashing his tail happily.  
And Melody swam beautifully.

The young girl swallowed her breath.  
And dived down into the waters.  
King Gator followed her.

He was swiftly swimming.  
Seeing his lover looking around made him happy.  
King Gator swam towards her.

But being human, see needed to breath air.  
So she swam upwards.  
She gasped for air. Her hair soaking wet.

King Gator was out of the waters.  
Holding his lover like a baby.  
And nuzzled her, growling in a lovely tone.

"I'm sorry my siren, you're still human." King Gator said.  
Melody hugged her giant boyfriend.  
"Thank you for knowing." She told him.

Both Gator and Melody hugged.  
And King Gator held her hand.  
The alligator held her, as he dived down.

And Melody held her breath again.  
The alligator turned around holding her.  
And started to sing under the water.

King Gator: **I Can show you the world.  
Shining simmering splendid.  
Tell me Siren, now when did you last let your heart decide.**

**I can open your eyes.  
Take you wonder by wonder.  
Over sideways, and under.  
****In an underwater ride.**

**A whole new world.  
A new fantastic point of view.  
No one to tell us no,  
or where to go.**

Gator and Melody were now out of the water.  
With Melody dancing on his tail.

King Gator:** or say that we're only dreaming.**

Melody: **A whole new world.  
A dazzling place I never knew.  
By when I'm in here, it's crystal clear.  
But now i'm a whole new world with you.**

Both King Gator and and Melody were now on the oyster, dancing around.  
And continued to sing.

**Now I'm a whole new world with you.**

**Unbelievable**** sights.  
Indescribable feelings.  
Swimming, tumbling.  
Free wheeling.**

**Through an endless dark blue sea.  
A whole new world  
(Don't you dare close your eyes.)**

**A hundred thousand things to see.  
(Hold your breath it gets better..)**

**I'm like a shooting star.  
I've come so far.  
I can't go back to where I used to be.**

**A whole new world.**

**Every turn a new surprise.  
With new horizons to pursue.  
****Every moment Red letter.**

**I'll chase them everywhere.  
There's time to spare.  
Let's share this whole new world with you.**

**A whole new world.  
That's where we'll be.  
A thrilling place.  
A wonderous place.  
For you and me.**

For a moment, it seemed time had stopped.  
And Melody hugged the alligator king.

When they both went into his room.  
Melody began to dry herself.  
King Gator gave her the clothing she wore.

He was being a gentlegator.  
So he could not see he dressing up.  
"Done now." She said.

Gator looked.  
She looked beautiful as ever.  
"My, You're beautiful my Siren." King Gator said, as he put a flower on her hair.  
Melody began to laugh.

Sometime later, Melody was riding on his back again.  
And got into dryland.  
Melody go off of the Gator's big back.

"Thank you Gator." she said.  
And the alligator king got on his two legs.  
"You're welcome." Gator said to his Siren.

Melody kissed his big lips again.  
And went back to the orphanage.  
But Gator wanted to see her more.

But decided against it.  
So he went to the waters and back to his lair.


	4. Chapter 4

An Alligator's Love Song

Chapter 4 Melody Decides.

On the next day, it was Melody's birthday.  
She couldn't know if she wanted to be adopted or not.  
So she decided to go to the dock to meet King Gator.

When she got there.  
She sat on the dry land.  
Melody then heard a splash.

It was King Gator.  
He visited Melody again.  
But the alligator king saw something.

"What's wrong my siren?" He asked.  
He sat next to Melody, who was quiet.  
She couldn't know what to do.

Melody then cried.  
Gator was surprised by this.  
So he picked up his lover, and hugged her.

"Tell me, don't worry." King Gator said, as he stroked his lover's hair.  
Melody stopped crying. Looking at her giant lover.  
She then rested her head on Gator's shoulders.

The girl then told him.  
"If I get adopted, I won't ever see you again." She said sadly.  
Gator heard this, then got sad.

He then put his lover on the ground.  
While Gator got on all fours.  
"Melody, Would you like to be adopted? Or go with me?" He asked

Melody thought.  
Should she get adopted?  
Or whould she stay with King Gator?

She hugged Gator's face.  
"I want to stay with you." She told him.  
But what if the Orphanage would try to find her?

A few footsteps were heard.  
She turned around, and saw two adults.  
One male, and one female.

"So this is your friend." The woman said.  
Melody had her head down.  
Gator didn't know what to do.

The two adults went toward them.  
And the man looked at Gator.  
King Gator growled at this stranger.

Melody looked at Gator.  
Then petting him.  
"It's alright. They're not bad." she told him.

The man petted his jaw.  
"So, what's his name?" the woman asked.  
Gator was shocked by this.

He didn't want to tell them his name.  
"His name is King Gator." Melody told them.  
The woman looked at him also.

"So you want Melody to stay with you?" She asked the alligator.  
Gator saw that they overheard their conversation.  
And the alligator king nodded.

"I'm sorry about this." King Gator apologized.  
The Man and Woman looked at him.  
"Melody talked about you. Said that you were the one who was teaching her how to sing." the woman said.

Gator looked at his lover.  
"It seems that you two love each other." the man said.  
King Gator nodded, nuzzling Melody.

"She is beautiful. Like a siren." The big lipped king told them.  
The woman then took out a blanket, and gave it to Melody.  
"If you want to stay with him. That's okay." She said.

The girl grabbed the blanket.  
And thanked her two caretakers.  
The man and woman went back to the Orphanage, lying that she had been adopted.

Then, Melody went onto Gator's back.  
Swimming to his lair.  
And the lair was still the same.

When they got into his room.  
Melody put her blanket onto King gator's nest.  
The Alligator king then nuzzled her.

"Thank you for staying my Siren." He said to her.  
Melody gave a soft laugh to her giant lover.  
"Can we take a swim please?" She asked.

King Gator nodded.  
With both of them getting into the water.  
And Melody held onto Gator's neck.

It was still soothing as ever.  
But she couldn't know why she was still sad.  
Gator saw this.

And he swam to see what was wrong.  
"What is wrong Melody?" He asked his lover.  
But she smiled at King Gator, and kissed his lips.

A little while later, she was at his room.  
King Gator saw this.  
So he sat on his belly next to her.

"Please tell me, what's wrong Melody?" Gator asked sadly.  
Melody began laying on his side.  
She couldn't tell him, but she was silently crying.

So Gator picked her up, and turned around to his back.  
And Began to sing.

**Come stop your crying.  
And we'll be alright.  
Just take my hand and we'll be alright.  
I will protect from all around you.  
I will be here don't you cry.  
For one so small, you seem so strong.  
My arms will hold you keep you safe and warm.  
This bond between us can't be broken,  
I will be here don't you cry.**

Melody got off of Gator.  
He told her that he had a special surprise.  
King Gator held a seashell like crown.

And Gave it to melody.  
She was a little happier.  
And kissed her giant lover.

But what that they didn't know was that her feet was growing scales.

**'Cos you'll be in my heart.  
Yes you'll be in my heart.  
From this day on now and forever more.**

**You'll be in my heart  
No matter what they say.  
You'll be in my heart.  
Always.**

**Why can't they understand the way we feel.  
They just don't trust what they can't explain.  
How know your different  
Deep inside us, we're not different at all.**

Melody's feet were completely alligator-fide.  
And soon her legs began to be getting scales too.  
That Gator was starting to noticed.

**And you'll be in my heart.  
****Yes you'll be in my heart.  
From this day forward on now and forever more.**

**Don't listen to them, 'cos what do they know  
We need each other, to have to hold.  
They'll see in time, I know.**

**When Destiny calls you, you must be strong.  
(You gotta be strong)  
I may not be with you, but you got to hold on.  
They'll see in time, I know.**

Melody's legs were now an alligator's.  
And soon, she was growing a tail, that she had to take off her pants.

**That your there together 'cos**

**You'll be in my heart.  
Believe me.  
You'll be in my heart.  
I'll be there from this day on,  
Now and forever more.  
Ohh You'll be in my heart  
No matter what they say.  
You'll be here in my heart.  
Always.**

Melody now had scales growing around her body.  
Her shirt ripping from the transformation.  
So Gator helped her take it off.

**Always.  
****I'll be with you.  
****I'll be there for you always.  
****Always and Always.  
****Just look over your shoulders **(X3)  
**I'll be there always.**

Melody looked at her new body.  
And she now had an alligator's head.  
She looked into the waters.

She was still her size.  
And her hair disappeared.  
But she still had her brown eyes.

Melody couldn't know what to say.  
"You're beautiful." King Gator said to his now alligator mate.  
She looked up at the big lipped alligator.

The Alligator king went all fours to see the new alligator queen's look.  
And Melody kissed his big lips.  
Knowing that she'll be with her king for all time.

She may be small now.  
But she will grow up to be his size some times.

And about a year, she was his size.  
She also had Gator's babies.  
About Four male baby alligators,  
And three female baby alligators.

Her necklace gleamed in the moonlight.


End file.
